musicfandomcom-20200222-history
My Girl (The Temptations)
"My Girl" , along with " Papa Was a Rollin 'Stone ", the most successful single of the American soul - and R & B group The Temptations . The song is the first and main single from the second album of the group "The Temptations Sing Smokey". "My Girl" was the first # 1 hit for The Temptations and it was the first # 1 hit on the R & B list, since the reinstatement of the list. However, with a # 43 the listing was not capable of the top 40 in the United Kingdom to achieve. However, the song was named # 88 on the list of 500 greatest songs of all time by the magazine Rolling Stone . "My Girl" was written by Smokey Robinson , another Motown group The Miracles , along with Ronnie White , also a member of that group. Robinsons inspiration for the song was his wifeClaudette Robinson , as he and White member of The Miracles. Initially, therefore, he wrote the song for his own group. When it was finished, he decided not to record with The Miracles but with The Temptations . This was because he David Ruffin had heard singing. during a performance of The Temptations lead Around that time were Eddie Kendricks and Paul Williamsalmost all lead singing with The Temptations, but that action was Ruffin a chance. Smokey Robinson took his lead voice so much that he decided to write what Ruffin sang lead on. A song for the group He found "My Girl" well with the voice of Ruffin passes and the number therefore not decided by The Miracles, but with The Temptations record. After the success of "My Girl" David Ruffin who now sang lead with The Temptations and occasionally Paul Williams and Eddie Kendricks just was. The success of "My Girl" and successors like " Is not Too Proud to Beg , "" Beauty Is Only Skin Deep "and" I Wish It Would Rain "Ruffin was a growing ego. He was, for example late at gigs and did not show up at rehearsals. He also wanted the name of the group was changed to "David Ruffin & The Temptations". Because of his big ego Ruffin was four years after the success of "My Girl" in 1968then released from the group., "My Girl" has been covered many times because of its popularity. Fellow Motown artists such as Stevie Wonder , Marvin Gaye , an instrumental version of Billy Preston and The Jackson 5 coverden number. The writer of the song, Smokey Robinson, the song still decided to contact The Miracles, and it also appeared on their album "Time Out For Smokey Robinson & The Miracles". Non-Motown Acts as The Mamas and the Papas , who had a # 15 hit with it, and Otis Redding coverden number. It was also used as the title song for the movie "My Girl" which include Macaulay Culkin starred in, and it is told in the television series Full House and The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air . Content [ hide ] *1 Occupancy *2 song climbed **2.1 Dutch Top 40 **2.2 Dutch Single Top 100 *3 Radio 2 Top 2000 Occupation [ edit ] *Lead: David Ruffin *Background: Paul Williams, Eddie Kendricks, Otis Williams and Melvin Franklin *Instrumentation: The Funk Brothers *Writers: Smokey Robinson and Ronnie White *Production: Smokey Robinson This song climbed [ edit ] Dutch Top 40 [ edit ] Dutch Single Top 100 [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:1964 singles Category:1965 singles